Tomoko the Ladykiller
by MarkSlayer
Summary: Mostly "suave" Tomoko x Character one-shot vignettes.
1. Studying With Asuka

Tomoko couldn't take the thinking anymore. It was like the lightbulb powering her brain was flickering out... or was it the other way around?... Whatever. She decided to unwind by appreciating the view of the knockout sitting beside her.

...

Tomoko, "I bet it'd be nice to be married to you."

Asuka looks up from her study material to Tomoko in surprise, "What?"

Tomoko thinks to herself, '_**Oh shit!**__ Did I just say that out loud_?!'

Tomoko digs herself deeper by awkwardly babbling, "W-Well, it's just that you're so kind and beautiful that a life with you seems like it'd be full of love and happiness...hahaha."

...

Asuka, for her part, was actually blushing at this. Her heart was beating fast: slain by words. "Well, if that's how you feel, would you like to try dating?"

Tomoko's face shifts from confusion, to comprehension, to wide-eyed astonishment with each syllable, "Wha...wha..._what_?"

"Would you go out with me?" Asuka clarifies.

"Yes." Tomoko responds immediately. She was stunned dumb but she still knew the answer to _that_ question. It was obvious after all.

"Alright, but the next time we study you have to treat me like your friend, okay?"

...

"Th...This is a dream. This is a dream, right?"

Tomoko pinches herself.

"Oww."


	2. Walking to School With Nemo

Author's Note: If you have better anime suggestions.

"Heya Kuro," Nemo says with her typical quasi-faux cheer.

"Ah, hey Nemo."

"So, Kuro, what's your favorite anime?"

"..Hmmmm... Probably Elfen Lied."

Nemo stares at Tomoko with dead eyes, "...Perverse, shallow, crude and scummy: _it fits you like a glove_. Mine is Aria."

'_This bitch!_'

Tomoko scoffs, "That's perfect, Aria is a Utopian lie where everyone is kind and pure while Elfen Lied is an unapologetic celebration of _unsuppressed_ impure impulses. It could do things like masturbate to good porn, peek at your panties, tell you your pussy is pretty, tell you _you're_ pretty, and _appreciate_ the _mean streak_ in you. Face it: when it comes to **true honesty**, _we win and there's nothing you can do to top us_." Tomoko smiles smugly at Nemo.

...

Nemo starts blushing.

Eventually, her face turns completely scarlet.

She starts trembling.

Then she leans down, kisses Tomoko and confesses "I like you."

Needless to say, Tomoko was shocked; but after seeing Nemo's blushing, insecure, _moe_ face, she puts on a confident smile, says, "Well, I guess I stand corrected," and pulls Nemo in for a second, deeper kiss.


	3. Time With Yuu

"Bye." Yuu smiles and waves as Komi-something exits the train.

Tomoko sighs, "_Man_, I still wanna spend more time with you... Hey, how about an impromptu sleepover? How does anime and other post-breakup 'comfort' sound?" Tomoko elbows Yuu in the ribs softly and laughs.

Yuu blushes lightly, "You wanna try? Text our parents and ask?"

...

It worked.

Tomoko laughs, "Adorable to the extreme, your room matches you perfectly. Exactly what I'd expect,"

Yuu blushes moderately.

...

After a session of anime Tomoko and Yuu find themselves sitting with their backs against Yuu's bed.

Tomoko, "Man, your boyfriend really was an idiot: you're fun, pretty, nice and your boobs are huge. If it were me, I couldn't let you go. I probably would've gotten on my knees, wrapped my arms around your waste and _begged_ you to stay with me."

Now Yuu was blushing heavily now. _Breathing_ heavily. "...I want you to take responsibility."

Tomoko, "What?"

Yuu slowly grabs Tomoko's hand, pushes it into her shirt – much to Tomoko's flusterment –, presses Tomoko's hand to her heart and turns to stare at Tomoko expectantly.

Tomoko can _feel_ how fast Yuu's heart is beating. She stares into Yuu's eyes. It dawns on her.

Then, she raises her arms and pulls Yuu in for a kiss.


	4. Lunch With a Kouhai

Shizuku sighs, "I wish I could spend more time with you."

Tomoko, "Don't complain, you have a boyfriend to keep you company," Tomoko smirks, "_buuut_ if you _reeeally_ want me, maybe you should introduce me to him and ask if he wants to start a 3 person relationship.*

Shizuku blushes, "...Okay."

Tomoko, 'Wait... is she serious?'

She was. Now Tomoko has a boyfriend _and_ a girlfriend. She loves it.


	5. The Tomoko-Yoshida Romcom

"Hehehe, oww" Tomoko laughs while taking off her helmet.

Yoshida, "What the hell are you laughing for, you creep?"

Tomoko, "I was thinking we're like co-stars in an accidental-grope romcom. Ostensibly, we should be destined for each other but, really, you're so childish that the idea is rather funny."

Yoshida, "WHADID YOU SAY YOU FUCKING BITCH?!" Yoshida shoves Tomoko, takes off her helmet and balls her fists.

After recovering, Tomoko smirks and replies, "Ohh? You're going to deny it? It's _true_ though. I'd want a partner who could kiss me. Someone who could make love to me, (that means sex by the way). _Sure,_ I'd love to go out with you, but can you _honestly_ say you'd have the guts to do such things with me?" Tomoko's smirk grows even smugger.

Yoshida blushes, tries to respond, and ultimately fails.

Tomoko gives Yoshida her pity face.

After seeing _that_, Yoshida's anger overrides her embarrassment: she grabs Tomoko by the collar and pulls her into a drawn-out kiss.

Long after Tomoko stops her nervous squirming, Yoshida releases her and asks, "You remember that UFO-shaped building?"

At that moment… Tomoko realized… _she fucked up_.


	6. Chapter: Fuck it, why not?

Yuri confessed.

Tomoko accepted.

Marriage followed.


	7. Onani Master Tomoko

"Yeah, well, I'm fine with it, but A-chan's at her limit, so let's get out of here!

Tomoko smirks at Nemo and then turns toward Akane.

"Is that true? And to think I was admiring your spirit, bravery and straightforwardness. What happened to the heroic girl who saved me from bullying? To our beacon of candor in the school's miasma of insincerity?"

Akane blushes and starts nervously glancing between Tomoko and Nemo.

Tomoko walks to Akane's side, wraps her arms around her and stares. Akane can only gaze dead-eyed ahead.

"You think it's okay to use embarrassment as an excuse to suppress your sexuality? Humans are _born_ with the ability to experience sexual pleasure. If you refuse to test the limits of how good you can feel, can you truly say you're living your life to the fullest? That you aren't _wasting_ the opportunities you _owe_ yourself?"

Tomoko's smirk turns evil and she leans in closer, "That seems so unlike the Akane I admire. _You know... I could help you_. You could come to my house and I could _teach you_ how to get the most out of your body. _Wha'do you say?_"

Tomoko thinks to herself, 'Well, the contest _was_ to see who could freak her out the most and I doubt anything would work better than the ideology of those degenerate online wankers. _Hehe_.'

"Okay."

...

'_Wait_... **_what did she just say?_**'

"Y-yeah, sure," Nemo interjects scarlet-faced and rubbing her neck, "if A-chan does it... s-so will I."

...

'Shit... I'm gonna need to buy that vibrator aren't I?'


	8. Realism vs Romanticism

For her 18th birthday Ucchi's friends convinced her to try alcohol, got her drunk, and subsequently called Tomoko to escort her home. _Sly bitches._

Ucchi, "The moon is so fucking _disgustingly_ _beautiful_ tonight."

Tomoko, "_H-Huh?_… I… _I guess so?_"

Ucchi, "I can't wait until we graduate."

Tomoko, "You can't huh?"

Ucchi, "Being free of my _constant_ _**torturous**_ feelings... Where 'more-than-friends' doesn't lose to 'graduation'... College means I can fuck, have relationships and _**do something**_ about my feelings!"

Tomoko, 'Man, she's a pretty serious drunk.' "So... I take it you like someone?"

Ucchi laughs, "I do… _probably…_ but why risk friendship for a very-likely-short romance?"

Tomoko, "Well... I suppose you have a point."

Ucchi, "...It's so goddamn _**disgustingly**_ _beautiful_."

...

At the entrance to her home Ucchi says, "My father works and my mother died: won't you keep a lonely birthday girl company? We could even stay up and watch some of that disgusting anime you like."

Tomoko, "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...let me ask my mom."

Tomoko received approval.

...

In between episodes of some arbitrary anime Ucchi says, "Man, **fuck Nemoto**: you fucking _**own**_ that stupid 'Kuro' nickname. You're so fucking short and cute... but your disgusting and perverted sides… It all makes you so complex, and unique, and irresistible, and adorable..."

Tomoko barely had time to register that that may have been the nicest thing anyone's ever said about her before Ucchi smirks, says "_Birthday privilege_," and hugs Tomoko, (breast pressing included).

Tomoko immediately flares up and desperately resists the urge to grope Ucchi.

After Ucchi lets go, Tomoko takes a moment to relax before chuckling creepily and saying, "You know, if I were a guy, I'd probably push you down right now."

Ucchi laughs, "No way! It doesn't match your personality: you'd do something like take off your shoes and socks and say, 'Lick me until I say stop.'"

Tomoko giggles and can't resist: she exposes a foot and says, "Lick me until I say stop."

To Tomoko's increasing amazement, Ucchi slowly proceeds through: staring at her foot, blushing, getting off the couch, tenderly grasping Tomoko's foot, planting kisses on it and, finally, licking it. When Ucchi eventually starts going up Tomoko's leg, Tomoko still doesn't say 'stop.'

…

When they finally finished their "activities" subsequent a relocation to Ucchi's bed, Tomoko can't help but say, "Whelp... that happened."

Ucchi, covering her blushing face with her palm, replies, "Yeah, yeah it did."

Tomoko, "...Does it mean anything?"

Ucchi, "How can it mean anything? This is our _last year of highschool._"

Tomoko, "Well... it felt good."

Ucchi agrees, "Yes, it did feel good."

Tomoko, "You wanna, like, do it again?.. not right now… necessarily… just, you know, till we graduate?"

Ucchi, "Like sex friends?"

Tomoko, "Y-Yeah, like 'sex friends.'"

Ucchi sighs, "Sure, _why not?_"

…

Ucchi knew she was going to get hurt. Her previous denial was quickly replaced by a _crystal clear_ understanding of that. But she also knew she was going to get a _resolution_. A smashed and amputated finger rather than constant gnawing pain. When she finally parted with Tomoko, it would hurt like hell but she would cry her fucking river, build her fucking bridge and _get the fuck over it_.

With such thought in mind, they used most of their time together on studying, sleepovers, "studying" and "sleepovers" at Ucchi's house. Tomoko seemed happy just being sex friends and Ucchi accepted that. They decided to keep their "relationship" a secret and still hung out with friends. Ucchi figured everyone suspected. Happily, any bouts of jealousy Ucchi now had could quickly be resolved in bed. This went on for a few months until, "out of the blue", Tomoko's mother called her and asked to meet. 'Well...shit' Ucchi thought but obviously agreed. Ucchi belatedly smiled, 'I guess our parting might not be painful after all.'

...

Since Kuroki-san knew Ucchi lived almost completely alone, they decided to simply meet at her house. Ucchi offered her tea and they sat down at the kitchen table. Ucchi was nearly trembling with fear but tried her best to keep cool.

Kuroki-san, "So, I'd like to get straight to the point: exactly what kind of relationship do you have with my daughter?"

Ucchi's heart wasn't exactly cooperating with her anymore on this whole 'keep cool' thing, "We're...we're just schoolmates."

Kuroki-san looked unimpressed, "_Uh-huh_. So, _not_ lovers?"

Ucchi could feel herself twitching nervously, "N-No. _Not _lovers."

Kuroki-san quirked an eye-brow, "Sex friends then?"

Ucchi actually began to shake slightly, "Y-Yes actually. Kuro," Ucchi had to swallow and take a moment to center herself, "Kuroki-san, I can understand completely that you want the best for your daughter. I already know young love is often just infatuation, that our society frowns on homosexuality, that we couldn't get married or have children, that trying to go to the same college is self-limiting, that choosing a partner so young rules out potentially better options and that our relationship will end when highschool ends..." Ucchi breaths in, "If you want me to stop seeing Tomoko - outside of school and in – I'm fine with that. I already resolved myself to such things. Just ask me and I'll tell her we can't meet anymore."

Ucchi breathed in again. She felt lightheaded. Her heart was beating so fast that it almost felt like she was running a marathon.

Kuroki-san took in the sight for a moment before asking, "Do you love her?"

Ucchi's cheeks felt like they were on fire, "I… I don't… _I don't have to answer that_."

Kuroki-san, "Huh...Are you afraid of commitment?"

Ucchi was left puzzled, "W-what?… No?"

Ucchi almost couldn't stop from shying away when Tomoko's mother smirked at her.

Kuroki-san, "You seem to be under the impression that I'm some kind of realist who think children should just conform to society's expectations. I hate to break it to you, but I'm actually a romantic who adores the idea of young lovers struggling against the odds."

This… _this wasn't how Ucchi was expecting this conversation to go._

Kuroki-san continued, "I might have disapproved if you gave me any misgivings... and it seems like you may have wanted such a thing to escape heartache… but all you managed to do is convince me that you believe my daughter's happiness is more important than your own."

Ucchi couldn't help but think, '_Shit_, I said all the "wrong" things.'

Kuroki-san, "Tomoko's been happier than she has in years since she met you. Please: don't hurt her."

Ucchi winced. _Right in the gut_. She couldn't help but hang her head after that.

Shortly after, Tomoko's mom got up and left.

Ucchi subsequently used a shaking hand to pull out her phone, hesitated, but called Tomoko anyway.

Tomoko, "Hey Ucchi, what's up?"

Ucchi, "Tomoko, c-can we meet? I have something to tell you."

Tomoko, "Sure, you're place?"


	9. Giving Back

Minami and Tomoko meet while shopping.

Minami, "Well, if it isn't our resident ex-loner." Minami smirks, "Remember to appreciate your newfound popularity. You never know when everyone'll get tired of _taking pity on you_."

Tomoko briefly looks puzzled. Then realization dawns and she smiles, "_Hehe,_ you're still cute when you're jealous."

Minami responds, "Wha-'_cu'_" before balling her fists and shouting, "WHO'D BE JEALOUS OF A SCUMBAG BITCH LIKE YOU?!"

Tomoko keeps smiling and cautiously approaches Manami. Then she hugs her, "Let me help you make friends."

Manami, "..._What_?"

Tomoko, "You're just like I was... Admittedly, I was probably _less_ cute, but I can still understand how you feel. Before, I was jealous enough to wish death on Nemo's group. It actually took the help of that _cunt_ Ogino before I made friends."

Tomoko leans back and says "Our previous school president also graced me with some of her kindness... Let me be like her. Think of it as me returning what I owe. _Pleease?_"

Minami turns her now reddening face. She can't meet that gaze.

After a moment's reflection on the conversation, Minami hatches a devious plan and looks back at Tomoko nefariously, "You know, your speech leans romantic. Be clear: if you'd ever go out with me, ask me out. Right now."

Tomoko, "Wha...," Tomoko takes on a dualy flustered and confused look, "uhhhh... w-would you... go out with me?"

Minami smiles smugly and says, "Alright, I guess I could do you that favor."


	10. We were all thinking it

Nemo, "Come oooooon. Let it allll out."

Tomoko flusters hard and flinches before realizing _that __was __exactly __what __Nemo __wanted_. 'Well, _t__wo ca__n__ play at that game_.' "O-Oh, yeah?" Tomoko grabs Nemo's shoulders, rolls on top of her and says, "If you w-want to v-voice l-l-lewd scenes, then _surely_ you should be able to handle somethings like t-this, _right_?" Tomoko tries her best to put on a teasing smile.

Nemo face turns adorably red but she still counters, "You don't have the guts."

Tomoko flusters _harder_ but eventually manages to lean next to Nemo's ear and whisper, "_Are you sure?_"

Nemo gasps lightly, "..._Yes._ I'm sure_._"

Tomoko leans back, stares into Nemo's eyes, sees no fear, leans in and kisses her lightly on the lips. Then she pulls back and says, "I-I-I b-bet you c-c-can't b-beat t-_t__hat_ Nemo."

The sheer adorability of the statement melts whatever inhibition Nemo had left. She gently wraps her arms around Tomoko's neck, pulls her into a make-out session and lets everything _else_ melt away too.

PS: More of you guys should write short, yuri one-shots for Watamote. I was planning on waiting for someone else before I took my turn but just couldn't resist after the latest chapter... Man, it's been almost a year since the last chapter was posted. Jesus.

PPS: The AO3 version of this fic is more touched up cause editing with is such a bitch.


End file.
